The Forgotten Emotions
by Snowykittens2
Summary: Minor Spoilers for Omen of the Stars. For many Moons... Brambleclaw has ignored the kits he raised as his own. Why is it that Hollyleaf's sudden return changes that? Is it that alone? Or something else?


**A/N **

**Hey everyone. Probably no one knows me on this fandom, but I hope you'll come to remember me. =). I personally love **_**Warrior**_**s. Such a thrill of a series it has been... But I'm ready for it to be over. Four series is great, but way too many. -.-**

**That isn't my point. Because really, the latest book in warriors, The Omen of the Stars, The forgotten Warrior, has left me with a hopefully great one-shot idea. :3. **

**WARNING: For those of you who have read the latest book (As of 11/28/11), you'll know what this is based on. For those of you who quit the series earlier on, and I don't blame you for it because really, like I said, it's becoming too long, then it may be harder for you to understand. But still read it if you like. For those of you who are just 'behind' on reading, or are still working to get through the series, or whatever... I wouldn't recommend reading. This will contain minor spoilers for Omen of the Stars in general, so really, if you plan on reading to the end, and you aren't up to date, I wouldn't recommend reading. Unless you don't mind minor spoilers. Reading on from this point leaves you susceptible to spoilers. (Have I made that clear?)**

**So anyways, that's my full spoiler warning folks. Read it. ;P. **

**Reasoning behind story: Anyone else found it a bit of a huge character change for Brambleclaw to go from essentially ignoring Lionblaze and Jayfeatherfor so long, but when Hollyleaf comes back, he suddenly is supportive of her... He takes a big downfall for her... Supporting her... And hugely hinting he still cares for Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather. **

**So, it got me thinking of what happened for Brambleclaw to have such a character change. This is what I think Erin Hunter didn't write in... With lots more detail... Haha. **

**This One-shot has a VERY small amount of BramblexSquirrel. They don't get back together, but some people could consider the one-shot below a slight BramblexSquirrel...**

**Okay, so now that everything above is out of the way, let the reading commence. Please enjoy readers. **

**Rated: K+, for... I have no idea. I just don't like rating stories K because I'm paranoid.**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors._**

The forest was almost always silent in the depths of moonhigh. A time when Silverpelt should be able to glitter high in the midst of a navy blue sky. Below, a forest would harbor the bodies of felines. Many would be resting, curled up close to each other to exchange warmth. Only a few would stand, wide awake and alert to watch for the danger. That was the normality anyways.

The land that made up the forest was divided around equally between four groups of felines, and twolegs that dwelled on the edges of each territory. The land of the water, the land of the moors, the land of shadowy pines, and the land of the leaf trees that had the most abundance of forest prey. The leaf tree land harbored Thunderclan, cats with broad shoulders, and a balance of rippling muscles and speed.

Like most groups of felines, or clans, Thunderclan typically was near silent at night. Unless a battle had been sparked and the fire was to be unleashed under the cover of darkness. However, tonight was different. The clearing the Thunderclan cats made camp in was alive with action, with an air of blunt curiosity hanging in the air as a mob surrounded the center of the camp.

In the midst, the clear feline to mob around, was a long haired black she-cat with stunning moss green eyes. They were shining with uncomfortableness, matching the unease prickling in her black fur, as she stared off at the various cats unleashing a full flurry of questions on her.

On the edge of the gathering of cats was another lone figure, withdrawing to a den with brown tail dragging alone the ground. Amber eyes remained plastered to the ground as he pushed his way inside the nearly empty den.

Rocking back onto his haunches, the large tabby sighed, amber eyes unreadable as he stared off to the bramble wall of the den.

It wasn't long the tom was sitting there when a familiar voice drifted to his ears. "Brambleclaw."

Amber eyes drew over to meet a pair of green eyes.

"I want to talk with you in the forest." The green-eyed cat meowed.

Brambleclaw eyes, even hidden under the cover of darkness, could be seen growing dull with a cold dislike.

"I have no desire to talk with you, Squirrelflight." The tom growled.

"You may not, but..." The she-cat drew in a sharp breathe, the slightest bit of hesitation still clinging to her voice. "After everything we've been through... You know I wouldn't dare speak to you alone unless it was important."

Not bothering to wait and see if the tom would follow, Squirrelflight departed from the den.

The moon probably didn't move even a quarter of a mouse length by the time Brambleclaw rose to his paws, and padded after the she-cat. She was waiting for him, at the edge of the rocky clearing where there was an entrance/exit. The activity in camp had settled to quiet murmuring between groups, or cats withdrawing back to dens for more sleep.

Squirrelflight only blinked as Brambleclaw approached, her dark ginger fur just visible off of the faint light the moon managed to give through its cloudy barricade. Turning on her paws, she padded out into the forest, leaving the dark brown tabby to follow.

Trees and vegetation stretched out before the two cats as they padded along, the faint outlines visible without even straining eyes to look. The army of trees was massive, but the two cats were expertly weaving through them as if it was a straight path to walk through. More then once was their the scuffling of paws, small paws that signaled prey, as the pair drew further and further into the forest.

Brambleclaw's amber eyes remained locked on the forest floor as he wove through the trees and followed the she-cat. _Great Starclan, why am I following her? She betrayed me... Lied to me... Besides that, whatever she has to say to me is irrelevant to a point I shouldn't be out here. I have deputy duties as always to balance. I don't need distractions like this during Moonhigh._ The tom bit back a snarl of fury as a glimmering lake came into sight.

Squirrelflight drew to a halt at the water's edge, sitting a fox length away from the bank and letting for green eyes stare across the water. Brambleclaw rocked back onto his haunches another fox length behind her and a tail length to the side, not caring to be close to Squirrelflight.

Neither cat spoke for a long time, allowing the wind to a howl a faint melody into the cat's ears and brush past there nose the musty and acrid scent of Shadowclan. The brown tabby tom's nose twitched at the distant stench of Shadowclan cats, but other wise, the scenery calmed the tom to a point he almost forgot another cat was there with him. He was alone, the wind causing his hair to float as if he was dashing through the Thunderclan forest in purist of prey to feed his clan.

Finally, Squirrelflight spoke, disrupting the dark brown tom's tranquility. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

Brambleclaw only blinked, not making even a grunt of acknowledgement.

Squirrelflight waited briefly for a response before she shifted on her paws, turning her neck to look back to Brambleclaw. "Hollyleaf is back... Isn't that great?"

Brambleclaw's eyes flashed that time, but he still gave no response.

The ginger she-cat drew in a sharp breathe, but calmly made another statement. "You know, it's quiet peaceful out here. I think-"

"Squirrelflight." The tom finally spoke, a growl lacing his voice. "Say what you need to say, or let me go back to camp. Neither of us have any desire to be here."

A brief flash of what seemed to be hurt and longing appeared into Squirrelflight's green eyes. But it vanished so quickly, the dark tom wasn't sure if what he saw was truly that. And the emotions never returned.

"Alright." Squirrelflight agreed, craning her neck back towards the lake.

The she-cat went silent after that, until Brambleclaw prompted her to speak. "Well?"

Still, the she-cat said nothing. The silence was beginning to make Brambleclaw impatient. Whatever Squirrelflight had to say needed to be said already, or he would go back to camp.

Yet, for some reason, despite everything the two had gone through, Brambleclaw felt like he had to know what the she-cat, his former mate, was going to say. So, wordlessly, the tom leaned in, catching a glimpse of green eyes beginning to flicker with memories. Like minnows in a pond.

Finally, after what seemed like a length of time that was as long as Silverpelt, Squirrelflight began to speak. Her words were soft, full of sorrow and a distant air to it, but not at all restrained or hesitant. "Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf... I love them as my own... I raised them as my own..."

Brambleclaw ears flicked, and he stayed silent, for the moment.

"I never have, nor will I ever stop loving them... They may be my sister's kits-"

"A detail you never had the guts to tell me yourself." Brambleclaw growled, his voice laced with menace.

Squirrelflight gave no heed of showing she heard that, and only swept on. "I was so worried when Hollyleaf had disappeared, so crushed when I learned she had been enclosed in the tunnels and she had been assumed dead... I thought that I really had lost her." The she-cat paused, but only briefly. "And the worst part is, no matter what I tried, Jayfeather and Lionblaze pushed me away. They pushed you away too, but you enabled it. And you tried not to show any emotion upon the news of Hollyleaf's death, or Jayfeather and Lionblaze's actions. But I know you, Brambleclaw. I could see what the events had done to you... Even if they aren't your kits, their actions hurt you, Hollyleaf's death hurt you… Or left you missing them."

Brambleclaw's fur began to bristle at the suggestion. How _dare _this she-cat tell him how he feels? She doesn't know... Ever since the tom had learned that Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf weren't his kits, he just treated them like clanmates he had to tolerate and rely on for nothing other than battle and loyalty to the clan. He no longer held individual loyalty to any of them, no longer cared for any of them as anything more then a clanmate. No matter what Squirrelflight said.

But before the tom could speak against what the ginger she-cat said, Squirrelflight meowed on. "I know what all has happened because of this... I know very well... But really, considering every moment I got to spend with those kits, and what I did for my sister, I wouldn't change anything." She drew in a sharp breathe. "They had to figure out eventually I wasn't their mother, and that you weren't their father... But I still wish they didn't find out, nor did the rest of the clan."

"Why? Because you lost everything?" Brambleclaw questioned.

"Partly." Squirrelflight admitted.

Brambleclaw but blinked and rose to his paws. The rustling of the grass caused the ginger she-cat to peer back at the tom, almost in hope.

The tom's words instantly chased away that hope. "Your words mean nothing to me. Nothing. They're built up on what you want to believe. They're _lies_, which is what you've been building on since you were a kit."

Squirrelflight raised her head a little, whipping her body around to face Brambleclaw. "You clearly don't understand." She retorted.

"What's there to understand? Beside you lying to your whole clan, the kits you foolhardily claimed as your own, and your own mate. The only one who knew of your lies was Leafpool. What's there to understand?" Brambleclaw growled.

"My reasoning." Squirrelflight meowed back, her eyes beginning to flash a bit as well.

"Save it. I already know it was your sister." Brambleclaw hissed. "You choose loyalty to your sister over me. That's fine, but the fact you had no nerve to tell is what's the worst. You lead to me believe for moons that the three kits of Leafpool and Crowfeather were _mine_!"

"They were yours! We raised them, Brambleclaw!" Squirrelflight voice raised a notch, her neck fur beginning to bristle.

"But they weren't ours, not in kin." Brambleclaw retorted.

"But we raised them! And if were up to me, no one would have found out about them being Leafpool's in the first place!" Squirrelflight hissed.

"Oh, so you wanted to swim in a lie all of your life? What loyalty!" Brambleclaw sneered.

"I didn't want the life for the kits I raised to live the life they do now. It isn't fair." Squirrelflight hissed before whipping her head around to face the lake. "Starclan let Ashfur suffer for all the turmoil he has caused to my kits!" She yowled across the lake.

The tom's anger subsided, only slightly, as curiosity entered his thoughts. He subconsciously rocked back onto his haunches. "What does Ashfur have to do with this?" He interrogated.

"It doesn't matter, does it?" Squirrelflight sneered back.

"If it didn't, you wouldn't have yowled his name across the lake." Brambleclaw retorted. Though the statement could have easily been a tease, it was serious and demanding. Like a deputy having to yell at an apprentice to admit he ate before the clan was fed.

Squirrelflight growled quietly before turning on her paws and stalking over to Brambleclaw. The tom instinctively drew to his paws, his eyes narrowing as the two drew almost nose to nose. A pair of amber and a pair of green orbs of sight were flashing with fury, as the tension crackled like lighting between them.

"You know that fire we had many moons ago? Right before Ashfur died?" Squirrelflight whispered, her words just loud for Brambleclaw to catch. All the while, her pelt bristled. "Well, not that you would care, but Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf were trapped in a desperate flee out of camp. Left with no escape route. They were lucky I found them, and there was a branch nearby to move that was long enough for them use as a bridge to get to me. Oh, but the problem? I was too weak from that huge four clan wide fight to be able to help. That meant, without help, they were going to burn in that fire and I was going to have to watch."

The tom didn't even flinch at Squirrelflight's story, even as the she-cat's voice began to ascend in volume.

"I tried to shift the log, despite my injuries, but I wasn't strong enough. Then, another cat joined the scene; it was Ashfur. Starclan I curse the day I trusted... that piece of fox dung to help save those three! He helped me move the log... Then blocked the way so Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf were trapped! Trapped in that small clearing to _burn to death. _Ashfur was going to kill them... To hurt me. His quarrel was always with me apparently, Brambleclaw. He held a grudge for so long, and wanted to finally get his revenge by killing my supposed kits. So to save them, I confessed, with them listening, that they weren't my kits." Squirrelflight lower her head, the fiery anger dimming from her mind as the memory engulfed her. "Great Starclan, that monster caused this and tried to kill them... And once he knew the knowledge of the kits, he was going to tell others. All of the clans at the next gathering... But he was killed. Thank Starclan that... Something… killed him. Even if Hollyleaf ended up telling everyone, I thank Starclan for taking that tom out of my life."

In the back of the tom's mind, he noticed the brief hesitation of the ginger she-cat's. It was like she had something else to say, but refused to say it out loud. However, the rest of Brambleclaw was left in shock. Though he hadn't been there, a vivid image overtook his mind. A grey tom with sharp blue eyes perched on a log as flames lapped at the trees behind him. Fearful eyes gaze up towards the haven Squirrelflight and Ashfur were at, and longed to be up there. The two were having a stare down, as Squirrelflight relcantly gave up the knowledge of the three kits below not being hers...

The idea of what had happened caused Brambleclaw to briefly unsheathe his claws, sinking them into the ground and willing for it to be Ashfur's dead body below his paws. The feelings inside of him swelled, a protectiveness and concern, for the kits he once claimed as his own.

_... But they _aren't _my kits. They never were. _

Brambleclaw quickly sheathed his claws and calmly stared at Squirrelflight. The she-cat had kept her head lowered, and gave no indication of Brambleclaw's brief anger towards Ashfur, and concern for his former mate, and former kits.

"It's horrible what Ashfur did." Brambleclaw growled icily, not giving anything away of his former thoughts. "And Starclan will judge him for his actions. However, that gives you know excuse to not tell me what you had done. The lies you had built up. Hollyleaf still told everyone, not you. You could have told me at that gathering! Hollyleaf gave you that chance, but you were too fox-hearted to care!"

Squirrelflight's head snapped up and her eyes flashed. "I never feared anything… I just didn't feel the need to betray my sister."

"You betrayed me by lying to me, and Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf." Brambleclaw hissed.

"I know, I just knew what was best. And not telling was for the best." She growled. "And I thought if you learned my thoughts, it would snap you mouse-brained tom to listen. I know nothing can mend what we had, you've established that, but you can't ignore the kits we raised! Hasn't what I said matter at all?"

"It doesn't because it doesn't matter." The tabby tom retorted.

The ginger she-cat eyes flashed again, flickering with fury like lightning, before she shook her head. "Never have you ever seemed more like your father."

That comment sent Brambleclaw over the edge. His claws unsheathed, his teeth bared, he glared angrily at the she-cat. "What?" For seasons now, the mummers had finally stopped. Finally, it had seemed, the tom had been able to break free of his treacherous father's shadow. But no, the torture of being son to a killer would never stop. "How dare you accuse me of a such a thing!" Brambleclaw roared to Silverpelt, his voice echoing around the Thunderclan forest.

The she-cat didn't flinch at the enormous waves of fury rippling off of the tom before her. The defiant gleam in her eye took Brambleclaw back to the annoying apprentice that had insisted on coming to the sundrown place with him, all those moons ago. But now, the gleam was mixed with an air of maturity the ginger she-cat had slowly developed. But no maturity could ever suppress the true cat Squirrelflight was, and the personality that was inside.

"I'm not saying you are. You of all cats should know I've never fully ever thought of you as Tigerstar. Never... Never will I ever judge you for another cats actions because they are kin." Squirrelflight retorted, jerking her chin up a little. "But... I've never seen you act so much like Tigerstar... For moons, and probably still, the cat held a grudge for one cat. That grudge fueled him to attempt to take down many... You're like Ashfur too, the cat I gave up to be with you, Brambleclaw! He let his grudge with me spread to harm others." She bared her teeth. "Your grudge is with me Brambleclaw; not Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf. Yet you don't care. You're allowing your hatred of me spread to the innocent. Those kits we raised... They always believed that we were their parents. Not once have they probably wished for different parents. Half clan, or not."

"They aren't my kits, Squirrelflight." Brambleclaw hissed back, fur bristling to the point to make the tom look twice his normal size. His sharp hooked claws were extended, sinking into the ground further with each passing word exchanged between he two. "I shouldn't have to care about them as anything more then clanmates. They are my clanmates, not my kits. So I no longer treat them that way."

"But they were raised to believe that they were your kits Brambleclaw... You're the only father they can turn too. They can't go to Crowfeather, can they? Season ago, that mouse brain stopped being our friend in any way. He despises Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf, with all of his heart. Mostly because he hates that they are his. So, they can't go to him. Ever. If the tom that raised them got some sense-"

"They aren't mine." Brambleclaw hissed, cutting of the ginger she-cat's rant.

"They aren't your kin." Squirrelflight growled. "Something that leaves you to judge them... Like you never wanted to be judged for yourself."

The tabby tom seemed taken aback. His fur lying back, he took a step back, some of the fire dying in his eyes.

The ginger she-cat didn't leave the tom a chance to respond. "Those kits are yours Brambleclaw... You raised them as your own with as much love as any father could... And they can't forget that. You may not be able to see it, but everyday, they're hurt, even a little, by your cold shoulder to them. Thank Starclan Hollyleaf hasn't had to deal with it! The only thing that is stopping you from loving those kits is two things. The division of kin, and your hatred towards me... I admit my lie was awful... I feel horrible for not telling you. But open your eyes as to why I didn't tell. You've seen what has happened... But no, you're blind to it in rage to accept it. Just like your father. And you won't care for the kits you raised because they aren't your kin. Open your eyes Brambleclaw. See that kin shouldn't matter... Because in reality, even if the kits we raised are too proud to say it, they need us. I know it, and you know it... But you just can't admit it."

After that long speech, the she-cat turned towards the forest, brushing past Brambleclaw, she trekked towards the edge of the trees. "Like I said, never have you seemed more like your treacherous father, Brambleclaw." Squirrelflight meowed darkly before she bounded into the forest. Her tail left to disappear into the trees.

Brambleclaw didn't move a mouse length from where Squirrelflight had left him, his eyes gazing at the ground below him. His amber eyes glittered with various emotions. The amount of emotions shinning in the tom's eyes being as high as the fresh kill pile after the newleaf fruitful hunts.

_Have I really become... Tigerstar? _

That comment... Had not only stung like a bee, but it had opened the tom's eyes. Silently rocking on his haunches, the only movement he had made since the ginger she-cat had departed, as his amber eyes looked up to a small patch of Silverpelt shimmer behind the clouds.

_Great Starclan... Is she right? Have I really become my father because of what I've done? I pushed them away because they aren't my kits… _

The warriors of Starclan twinkled, as the tom continued to stare at them. His amber eyes were glistening with many emotions now, but one stuck out among the rest; pleading.

_They aren't my kits... But I raised them. Can I really forget that? _

Memories flooded over the tom. The sight of the three kits being carried into camp as Squirrelflight delivered the news that three kits, his supposed three kits, had been born. Her eyes were clear, not at all drowsy, as she took the little ones to the nursery. He remembered their first step around camp, padding up to his side on unsteady paws and gazing up at him in amazement. He remembered Jayfeather, having fallen from a shallow branch and falling face first into a small pile of snow, leaving him a hissy fit as Brambleclaw pulled him out. He remembered Lionblaze, him practicing with his father on the hunters crouch, and perfecting it even before he was out of nursery. He remembered Hollyleaf sneaking into the warriors den one night after a nightmare, and snuggling between himself and his ex-mate to calm her fear of the nightmare, and the comfort he then gave her that very night. He remembered the kits climbing on him like a tree from kit-hood till they were full grown warriors warriors. He remembered the trouble they got into, the moments that made him want to lock them up in their dens forever. He remembered the kind of cats his… The kits he thought were his… The cats they turned into. Loyal, amazing clanmates he was proud to fight beside.

All of these memories, left hidden in his mind like the unknown territory past the twolegs outside of the clan territory, were ones he had tried to suppress for so long. They had fled into the depths of his mind on that gathering when the truth came out. A point in time that seemed to be seasons and seasons ago.

Now… Now they were overwhelming the dark tom.

With strong feelings of remorse for what he hesitantly left behind, and guilt for his mouse brained actions.

_They aren't my kin… They may not want anything to do with me past being a clanmate… But I raised those kits… They… They are mine. As Squirrelflight said._

Moonhigh had pasted and Sunhigh was upon the forest as the tom had that exact realization engrained into his mind. Amber eyes glittering, the large tabby rose to his paws, his eyes staring across the sparkling lake against the rising sun.

The point to rekindle with his kit, to regain the relationship of father and kits was long gone, Brambleclaw knew.

But no longer could Brambleclaw hide from what he knew all along. And right now, the tabby tom knew he had to somehow make things right with Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and… or even or, Jayfeather. Just making it up to one kit would help enough to lift his conscious to point he could snooze without remorse, or the knowledge of his actions nearly mirroring his father's.

_Starclan… I beg of you for another chance. I pray to let me make it up to the kits I raised, and prove that I really did once love them… I need to do this… No, I _have_ to do this. _

_I have to…_

**A/N **

**Not bad. Fairly long one shot if I do say so myself. What do you all think? Yep! Tell in your reviews how I did. I wanna hear it. If I did well, tell me. If I did badly, tell me what to improve on. Really, I like reviews** **of any kind. Because really, fanfiction is a learning experience. =). **

**Anyways, thanks for reading, my readers. Perhaps I'll write again for Warriors again one day. ^^**


End file.
